Pernyataan
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: Sesuatu itu harus diungkapkan, agar lebih jelas. Pernyataan kecil syarat arti untuk Sasuke dan juga Sakura.  AU story, mind to RnR?


Mungkin sebagian orang ada yang menyimpan perasaannya rapat-rapat karena beberapa hal sebagai latar belakangnya. Seperti takut ditolak atau takut jika sang target sudah ada yang punya. Tapi bisakah kita kembali pada realita atau akibat dari kita menahan perasaan kita sendiri?

Kau pasti akan terluka dan terpuruk, dan tak khayal perasaan menyesal akan merambatimu.

Maka, tidak ada salahnya bukan, singkirkan ego kalian dan mulai berpikiran seperti ini. Sesuatu itu harus diungkapkan, agar lebih jelas. Jika tidak, mana ada dari mereka atau orang yang kau maksud akan mengerti. Akan tahu apa yang kau rasakan.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Story © My imagination

Warning :

SasuSaku pair's, AU, OOC tingkat dewa, Fluffy, GJ. Etc.

Selamat membaca

X

X

X

**Pernyataan**

Pemuda itu mendengus keras, meruntuki sahabatnya yang kali ini benar-benar lelet dalam acara janjian mereka. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun lebih ini sudah berkali-kali mengamati sebuah jam tangan digital putih yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangannya. Berkali-kali juga Ia membuang pandang ke arah lain ketika para gadis yang kebetulan lewat taman kota ini cekikikan tak jelas melihatnya yang memang bisa dibilang tampan.

Uchiha Sasuke, ya seperti yang kita tahu. Dia tinggi, dengan sebuah baju hem yang sengaja Ia lipat lengannya sampai sebatas siku, hem tersebut berwarna biru gelap dengan motif garis-garis biru langit yang memenuhi dasarnya. Sebuah celana jeans hitam memperpanjang lekuk kakinya yang memang jenjang. Tak lupa sepatu cats dan juga kaos kaki tipis putih sebatas mata kaki yang melingkupi kaki bagian bawahnya.

Mata onyxnya berputar bosan, kala didapatinya sosok yang sedari tadi Ia tunggu baru saja berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arahnya.

Seorang gadis berkaos putih polos, yang dirangkap dengan sebuah jaket berbahan jaring-jaring tipis berwarna hitam. Bagian bawahnya, si gadis yang rambutnya diikat kuda itu menggunakan sebuah rok pendek sebatas lutut dengan renda-renda kecil pada bagian tepi bawah rok kainnya yang berwarna senada dengan si jaket. Kaki bagian bawahnya terbungkus sebuah sandal sepatu berwarna putih gading dengan sebuah pita pink kecil pada pinggirannya.

"Maaf terlambat." Ucap si gadis sembari memberikan ringisannya pada si pemuda yang sedari tadi memandanginya dengan tajam. "Tadi aku susah mendapat ijin dari Ibuku, Sasuke. Makanya aku lambat."

"Hn."

Sakura, nama gadis itu. Hanya bisa pasrah jika Sasuke sudah menyahutinya dengan gumaman dengan jutaan arti itu. "Jadi?" Ia mengamati Sasuke dari atas sampai bawah, "ada apa kita bertemu di sini? Mana dandananmu kacau pula." Ejeknya, saat memperhatikan rambut Sasuke yang sedikit berantakan.

Sungguh, Sasuke terlihat seperti baru bangun tidur bagi Sakura. Tapi, sialnya pemuda itu tak kehilangan kesan tampan yang melekat pada wajahnya.

Pemuda itu tak menanggapi apapun, Ia menarik lengan kiri si gadis yang mengenakan jam digital sama seperti dirinya, bermerk sama, tapi berbeda warna, mengingat si gadis menggunakan sebuah jam berwarna pink.

Sasuke menariknya, ke arah sebuah motor matic berwarna hitam milik pemuda itu. Dan menyorongkan sebuah helm hitam yang sudah biasa digunakan si gadis kala tiap kali berpergian bersamanya. Pemuda itu menaiki motornya setelah melepaskan standar yang menyangga motornya. Dan tak lama motor itu sudah menggeram dengan suara halus khas kendaraan umum.

"Kau mau mengajakku ke mana, Sasuke?" Bukannya naik, si gadis malah masih sedia berdiri memandangi Sasuke yang sudah siap pergi dengan memasang helm hitam miliknya. "Kalau tahu akan berpergian begini, aku tadi pakai celana saja." Gerutunya, sembari memeluk helm dari Sasuke pada bagian bawah dadanya. Sejenak si gadis memasang raut sebal.

Sasuke membuka kaca helmnya, Ia melirik Sakura. Tepatnya pada bagian bawah gadis itu. Benar juga, kalau pakai rok mau tak mau gadis ini harus duduk menyamping, dan Sasuke lupa kalau Sakura adalah tipe yang tidak bisa duduk menyamping saat dibonceng naik motor. Entahlah, tapi yang Sasuke ingat, takut katanya. Dan dengan helaan nafas Ia membuka suara, "aku akan pelan-pelan, agar kau tak jatuh. Cerewet."

"Huh, menyebalkan."

Walau begitu, Ia naik juga. Ini pertama kalinya Ia dibonceng miring oleh sahabatnya ini. Ck! Rasanya benar-benar aneh. Antara takut jatuh dan juga malu. Malu kenapa? Karena mau tak mau, Sakura harus merangkul pinggang pemuda itu, bukan?

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sembari memperhatikan sekilas lengan Sakura yang mengalungi pinggangnya. Sedang Sakura sendiri, cepat-cepat menutup kaca helmnya, takut ketangkap basah merona oleh Sasuke lewat kaca spion motornya.

**XxxX**

Mata hijau cerah itu berkilat penuh kagum kala memandang hamparan rumput hijau di depan matanya, bibirnya yang dipoles lipgloss tipis berwarna merah jambu itu menganga tanpa sadar.

Ini adalah sebuah tempat yang indah, sebuah hamparan rumput rendah dengan beberapa pohon cemara yang memagari kitaran halaman luas itu. Bagian pijakannya tak lagi datar, namun berbukit-bukit kecil. Poin lainnya lagi adalah, kau bisa memandang langit biru yang luas dari sini tanpa halangan dan, well, sangat memukau.

"Bodoh," Sasuke berlalu, sedikit menyenggol pundak kanan Sakura yang sedari tadi masih asik menganga dalam posisi takjubnya. "Mau sampai kapan kau melongo seperti orang dungu di situ, Jidat." Ejeknya, sembari berjalan menjauhi Sakura. Tersungging senyum mengejek di ujung bibirnya.

Sakura lekas-lekas sadar dan berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke." Panggilnya, setelah Ia tepat di samping si pemuda, Haruno muda itu memandangi sobatnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kau tahu dari mana tempat 'waw' seperti ini?" tanyanya, sembari menghandik pada sekitar.

Sasuke tak melirik atau pun menoleh, Ia acuh namun tetap menjawab. "Neji, saat kami iseng mengantar Tenten dan yang lain hunting foto." Jawabnya.

"Hah? Hunting?" Kali ini suara Sakura naik satu oktaf, Ia memukul pundak Sasuke main-main namun dengan raut sebal. "Kenapa kalian tidak mengajakku? Jahatnya~"

Mereka masih beriringan.

"Kau waktu itu sibuk dengan tugas makalahmu dengan Sabaku, bukan?" Jika peka, terdapat nada tak suka dalam kalimat Sasuke barusan. "Kami tak ingin menculikmu saat itu." Lanjutnya sedikit melirik Sakura yang manyun berjalan beriringan dengannya.

Pemuda dengan wajah tampan itu, mendudukan diri, tepat pada bagian permukaan yang benar-benar tampak seperti bukit. Ia menepuk tempat di sebelahnya. "Duduklah!" Titahnya pada Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya manyun tanpa suara.

Tanpa ragu akan kotor ataupun bagian belakang celananya akan basah karena embun, kedua remaja itu menghenyakkan diri di sana.

"Hah~aku baru tahu, ternyata seleramu tidak terlalu buruk juga ya?" Sakura yang duduk sembari melipat kedua kakinya di depan dada, sekilas melirik nakal Sasuke. Lalu terkekeh kecil, saat mendapati pemuda itu mendengus namun tak menoleh padanya.

"Kau pikir aku hanya bergaul pada seputaran café atau semacamnya, heh?"

"Ya, ku pikir tadinya begitu," mengangkat bahunya sekilas, "tapi ternyata kau malah mengajakku kemari dan 'waw' ini sangat amat berkesan bagiku." Mata gadis itu sampai tenggelam di tutupi senyumnya yang kelewat manis.

Sasuke meliriknya, "kau suka?"

Kali ini pandangan mereka terkunci, senyum lebar Sakura mereda. Digantikan oleh sebuah senyuman lembut dan juga anggukan kepala, lengkuk senyum pada ujung bibirnya membuat pipi gadis merah jambu itu tertekuk lucu.

"Baguslah," ucap pemuda itu kemudian.

**XxxX**

"Menurutku kau terlalu serius Sasuke, kadang aku berfikir kau itu adalah tipe pemikir dan tak akan pernah bisa terjamah oleh siapapun." Sakura mendongak memandangi langit, matanya terpejam saat angin menyapa dan menerbangkan helaian rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Tapi ternyata aku salah."

Sasuke yang tengah berbaring beralaskan lengan yang terlipat di atas belakang kepalanya di rerumputan memandanginya, senyum tipis Ia sunggingkan.

"Tidak selamanya orang serius itu susah untuk bersosialisasi bukan?" Matanya yang bulat dan berwarna hijau cerah itu terbuka lagi, "orang sepertimulah yang seharusnya ada, serius namun tetap menjalankan keseharianmu dengan seimbang. Antara di mana kau harus bisa menjadi tegas sekaligus mengerti."

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, membiarkan asumsi si gadis tentang dirinya mengalir dan terpapar semuanya. Tanpa ada yang dikurangi ataupun ditambahi.

Helaan kecil nafas di gadis, dengan nada cepat Ia menambahkan. "Aku kagum padamu."

Seringai tak bisa ditahan si pemuda, matanya terbuka pelan, mengerjap-ngerjap kecil. Hamparan langit biru di atas mereka seolah memayungi sosoknya dan juga Sakura. Begitu luas tanpa tepi dan juga tanpa menemui batas, sama seperti perasaannya sekarang.

Perasaan yang Ia rasakan pada Sakura begitu luas dan tak berbatas, kapan dan di manapun gadis itu ada.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura menatapnya, matanya yang besar memandangi wajah tampan yang beberapa tahun ini amat sering berada di sekitarnya. Menjadi teman berbagi, saling membantu dan juga lempar-melempar kisah kecil. "Aku boleh jujur padamu?"

Mata pemuda itu terpejam, namun tidak begitu rapat. "Hn,"

Sakura melempar pandang ke arah lain, "aku tidak akan menyinggung ini untuk kedua kalinya, jadi ini tidak menjadi sebuah masalah yang akan memberi jarak untuk kita." Katanya dengan nada tenang.

"Hanya sebuah kejujuran, tak lebih."

"Hn,"

"Apa seseorang pantas jujur pada perasaan mereka Sasuke?" Tanyanya, seolah memancing pemuda itu untuk bertukar pikiran.

Masih terpejam, Sasuke menyahutinya. "Mereka berhak mengemukakan apapun itu, entah suka atau tidak suka." Jawabnya datar, "semua orang memiliki hak untuk mengemukakan apa pendapat dan juga apa yang mereka rasakan. Membohongi diri sendiri itu lebih buruk jika kau tahu." Untuk contoh, lihat saja dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, tanpa memandang Sasuke Ia menyambung dengan nada biasa. "Kau benar," pemuda itu selalu benar, dan akan selalu tepat dalam menjawab hal apapun yang orang lain tanyakan padanya. "Artinya aku juga memiliki hak yang sama bukan?"

Mata onyx gelap itu nampak, memandangi langit lagi. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur. "Hn," sahutnya kecil.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu, apa responmu?"

Pemuda itu tetap pada ekspressi tenangnya, "itu hakmu, aku tak bisa melakukan hal apapun untuk mencegahmu agar tak menyukaiku, bukan?" Jawabnya.

Sakura memilih diam, karena Ia tahu, pemuda itu belum selesai mengemukakan pendapatnya tentang pernyataan Sakura barusan.

Mendongak, mata mereka sama-sama mengarah pada langit.

Kemudian Sakura terpejam, meresakan decitan-decitan kecil pada bagian dadanya. Rasa tak nyaman yang membuatnya seolah ingin pergi saja dari sini, Ia ingin lenyap dan hilang. Musnah dari kenyataan memalukan yang baru saja dibuatnya.

"Tapi ku rasa kau benar-benar salah Sakura karena ini," ucapnya.

Gadis itu masih terpejam, di balik kelopak matanya, rasa panas menusuk-nusuk ingin segera menangis kencang. Rasanya Ia terhimpit, perih, sesak dan juga―malu?

Ayolah, setidaknya Ia sudah berani mengungkapkannya kan?

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, "seharusnya, kau biarkan aku yang menyatakan hal ini duluan dan kau hanya memberikan respon atas pernyataanku." Matanya menutup, seiring perasaan leganya yang seolah semua beban yang Ia tanggung belakangan ini menguap begitu saja. Hilang, pergi entah kemana.

Sakura tersenyum, sepasang irisnya belum juga nampak. "Kau terlalu lama," ucapnya kemudian.

Pemuda itu, menarik ujung bibirnya, "jadi? Apa responmu?"

"Kenapa bertanya lagi?" Sakura kali ini menatapnya, "kau bukan tak tahu bukan apa yang aku―"

"―aku tahu. Dan turut merasakannya."

**XxxX**

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis, lengannya dan juga lengan si gadis saling bertaut. Genggam menghangatkan satu sama lain. Berhadapan dengan mata yang berporos pada masing-masing manik mata lain mereka.

Tinggi si gadis yang agak kurang dari si pemuda, membuatnya harus mendongak.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Senyum itu tak urung hilang dari wajah si gadis.

Sasuke mengangguk sekilas, "untukmu juga."

Melangkah kecil, pemuda itu mendekat dan memberikan kecupan lama pada kening si gadis. Merekam rasa hangat yang benar-benar melingkupi dadanya saat ini. Perasaan kosong yang sekarang benar-benar terisi penuh bahkan hampir meluap. Ia tak ingin ini berakhir, Ia telah menantikan ini dalam jangka panjang selama beberapa tahun belakangan ini. Maka dengan perasaan ini, Ia akan mencoba bertahan, sampai kelak mereka akan siap ke tahap yang lebih serius lagi.

Mata onyxnya terpejam, genggaman pemuda itu mengerat dalam kecupan sayang lama yang Ia sampaikan pada Sakura lewat kening si gadis.

Sedang Sakura hanya bisa terpejam. Merasakan jutaan rasa hangat penuh perlindungan yang ditawarkan pemuda itu lewat kecupan dalamnya.

Ia benar-benar tak menyangka, akan melepaskan status pertemanan mereka hari ini juga. Menjadi status yang selama ini selalu terselip dalam tiap doa-doa kecilnya untuk bisa memilik dan dimiliki Sasuke. Sosok Sasuke yang selalu bisa membuatnya bertahan, walau dalam kondisi apapun, dalam status apapun, dan dalam segala perbedaan di antara mereka yang jelas terlalu besar.

Kecupan itu berakhir, tangan pemuda itu terangkat mengusap gemas kepala gadisnya yang tersenyum lembut menatapnya dengan penuh kasih.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dengan nada senang, gadis itu menyahut. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan dengan tangan yang masih berpaut, kecupan itu mendarat kecil pada bibir si gadis, tak lama namun bisa mengakibatkan efek susah tidur pada keduanya malam ini.

"Masuklah, aku akan menghubungimu jika sudah sampai."

Kepala gadis itu mengangguk kecil, "hati-hati." Senyuman manisnya berbalas usapan kecil lagi pada pucuk kepalanya oleh Sasuke.

Tangan mereka perlahan terlepas, namun pandangan masih enggan berpaling. Masih saling mengunci tatap. Diraihnya helm gelap itu, pemuda itu sudah pada kemudinya lagi, dari balik kaca helm yang terbuka Ia menatap gadisnya sekali lagi, "selamat malam." Ucapnya dengan lembut, matanya mengirimkan rasa hangat pada Sakura yang mengangkat tangannya, melambai kecil.

"Malam juga, Sasuke."

Dan pemuda itupun beranjak dari sana, dengan suara mesin halus dari sang motor. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih diam memegangi dadanya yang masih berdebar, gadis itu mendongak menatap langit dengan senyuman lembut yang penuh akan arti.

"Terimakasih, Tuhan."

Satu doa terindahnya terkabul, dan ini tak akan Ia sia-siakan. Sebisa mungkin, Ia akan mempertahankan ini semua.

Biarkan malam ini memisahkan mereka yang baru saja bersatu dalam perasaan baru, karena kelak, Sasuke berjanji, entah itu malam, pagi buta, petang, ataupun pertengahan hari bahkan kapanpun, Ia akan ada di samping mendampingi dan melindunginya dalam hubungan yang dipersah secara agama maupun hukum.

Karena Ia tak akan pernah usai untuk menyayangi gadis itu, sampai kapanpun.

Selesai

**XxxX**

Ide dadakan di saat-saat suram, sumpah penat banget, kudu ada pelajaran tambahan. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya bener-bener kurang kerasa atau ada yang janggal. Untuk updetan fic, belum menentu, masih dalam masa-masa curi-curi waktu.

Makasih udah mampir baca plus ripiu. Semoga bisa menghibur ya ^^

Akhir kata, bisa minta concritnya?

Terima kasih ^^


End file.
